


Bliss: Korra and Asami Vacation in the Spirit World

by JadeHeart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHeart/pseuds/JadeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about the days that Korra and Asami spend in the spirit world. They'll meet old friends and have plenty of fun. I want to give these two love birds a vacation that they deserve and more. Romance, adventure, and mystery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Bryke. Thank you, Studio Mir. Thank you, everyone who supported the creation and production of The Legend of Korra. This series has inspired me and opened my eyes to so many things that words can't describe... badass, MULTIDIMENSIONAL characters...deep messages and lessons... and one timeless statement: love comes in many forms.

Enveloped in cosmic energy from the spirit portal, they couldn't tell if it was their own excitement or the spirit energy that pulsed through their bodies. Korra finally felt a sense of balance in her own heart at this moment. She was holding the most important person in her life and they were going to go on a vacation together.

Asami was stunned; she had never felt these sensations before. Her non-bender body felt alive and rejuvenated in the portal. Her pulse quickened and nerves were revived. The thoughts racing through her head in the milliseconds of being transported were amplified and she felt like she could act any impulse. Gazing into Korra's eyes, the love she felt in her heart and relief built up to a point in which she could no longer hold it in. As the heavenly glow gradually enveloped them, they didn't even notice. They were too blissfully happy and feeding off of each other's energy.

In a flash, they were transported into the mysterious land. Then a flying group of sparkling purple birdflutters circled them once before proceeding on their way to the rolling hills of green grass. Asami looked up. She was welcomed by the vastest and clearest of powder blue skies. A lightly floral and sweet breeze caressed their hair. Fields of flowers lined the hills. Cascading waterfalls fell from the mountain peaks. Birdflies fluttered by Asami and one of them delicately landed on her arm. It flapped its wings twice, leaving a trail of sparking dust on her Future Industries sleeve, and flew away. Asami marveled at the beauty surrounding her.

Spirit animals from all around came to greet and welcome them. They formed a half circle around the happy couple. The spirit animals were happy and rejuvenated by the Avatar's immense positive energy. As the couple took a step forward, flowers bloomed beneath their feet. "Oh my!" Asami gasped as she was in awe at this sight. Korra left out a slight chuckle. Remembering how Uncle Iroh told her that the Avatar's emotions are magnified in the spirit world, she was going to show her love every way possible. She knew her emotions were mirrored in the spirit world. She was empowered with this thought. _I'm going to finally show her how much she means to me… She deserves it._

"Welcome to the spirit world!" a friendly little spirit animal called from below. It was the same spirit that led Korra into the swamp.

"It's great to see you, little one!" Korra kneeled down to talk to the little spirit.

"And you finally brought Asami here! I can feel the awesome energy radiating from you two!" the spirit exclaimed.

Korra and Asami glanced at each other, their cheeks slightly experiencing a rush of heat.

"Everyone in the spirit world thinks Asami has been so nice in making sure that Republic City was spirit-friendly. I hope you enjoy your stay in the spirit world, Asami and Korra!" The other spirit animals hoorah-ed and shouted approving calls to commend the engineer.

Korra looked appreciatingly at Asami. Asami returned a smile and nod. She was in love with the most spiritual being in the universe. How could she not respect the spirit world?

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Korra lead her through the crowd of smiling spirit animals. They parted the way for the couple.

As they ran through the soft grass, they left a trail of blooming flowers and the sun's rays lit their path. It seemed like a dream. As Asami watched the Avatar lead the way, she had to reaffirm that she was awake. She slightly squeezed Korra's hand to remind herself that she could feel. Yup, she was awake.

They traveled across creeks with dragon fish that leaped out of the water as they crossed over. They gently cleared a forest of hanging flowers. Asami was surprised when one of the buds came to life and a small creature inside waved at her.

A wide, open space of grass and a picnic table with three cups of tea and a teapot appeared through the brush. A mist cleared. A smiling Uncle Iroh greeted them both.

"It is the greatest pleasure to see you, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato." Uncle Iroh bowed, beaming with a jolly smile.

They bowed in response and Asami added,

"Uncle Iroh, I'm honored to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you. And please, call me Asami."

Uncle Iroh was already charmed with Asami's gracefulness. "Please have a cup of tea. I brewed my best batch of tea leaves for this occasion."

They talked over the calming, soothing tea. Asami was infatuated with Uncle Iroh's history. She asked questions about his battles and integration with the spirit world. She wanted to know how he had become so spiritual. Uncle Iroh could feel the young woman's enthusiasm with the spirit world and approved of her. Korra couldn't help but adoringly smile at Asami's excitement and fell more in love with her as Asami got excited over the conversation.

"How did you learn to integrate your body into the spirit world?" Asami asked.

"People say I'm very spiritual, but I say: lots of meditation... And tea. Although, everyone's energy is different. I think you'll figure out how yourself, Asami. You're well on your way." Uncle Iroh winked at her.

Korra knew that Asami was fascinated with spirits. From the beginning of her city planning with the vines to the hummingbird suits, Korra knew that Asami would want to talk to Iroh about being one with the spirit world.

Asami smiled at the fact that the old man anticipated her intentions. Korra brought up how Asami designed hummingbird suits in the final battle with kuvira. He was impressed. They continued telling him about the battle. And, unintentionally they were complimenting each other on their mental synchrony in the battle.

"Then, I noticed Asami was leading the mecha suit closer and closer to the bridge above the Republic City River. She instantly gave me the idea!" Korra exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just hoping you'd be able to use the water in some way," Asami tried to brush off the recognition, but that was her intention to lead Korra to use the water. "You actually had a great idea to freeze the mecha suit."

They spent the entire afternoon with the jolly old man and the sun was just about to set. Uncle Iroh was touched to see the love between them. He saw how the Avatar doted after Asami's every word and laugh.

"Korra and Asami, it really warms my heart like the warmest cup of tea on a cold winter day to see you two. Now, I know you two have a lot planned for your stay, so I must let you two enjoy the best of the spirit world has to offer."

"Korra hasn't told me anything actually. She wants the day to be full of surprises." Asami pouted at Korra. She was thrilled by the idea when Korra mentioned it while they were packing, but she was also so accustomed to having a plan for everything since she started working. Korra shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Ah, I'm sure it will be wonderful. Life is a surprise, isn't it? That's why it is a gift. May your lives be filled with gifts! And Asami, always feel welcome to come visit the spirit world!" He faded away with a jolly laugh into the mist.

"Ready for what's next?" Korra said excitedly. Asami turned towards Korra.

"I kind of just want to sit here and soak in all of this," Asami slowly lowered herself to the ground underneath an orange red willow-maple tree. "The sky, and everything is so beautiful." She lowered herself down. She positioned herself with her arms propping her up behind her and one leg bent. Korra joined her on the ground. Asami just really wanted Korra to make a move. Before she could think about how to make one herself, she stopped. Off in the distance, Asami saw a man. He looked vaguely familiar.

Immediately, she shot up and stepped in front of Korra to protect her. "Korra! It's Zaheer!" She pointed at him. A dread overcame her that one of Korra's enemies would ruin their vacation together, but she was ready to fight him if need be.

"It's okay, Asami," Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "He's in the spirit world meditating a lot. I run into him occasionally."

The engineer turned and gave Korra a confused look. "He won't hurt us," Korra reassured. Asami was still skeptical. She watched as Zaheer slowly paced around under a tree and settled into a meditative pose. Then, she felt Korra reach for her hand and pull her down into her lap.

She fell hard against Korra but Korra didn't flinch a bit. Asami laughed as she felt the Avatar's warm body so close to her. "Alright, I'm just worried that's all." She held onto the Avatar's strong shoulders and traced her collar with one hand.

"You've been worried too long, Asami. I really need to make it up to you." Korra's wide eyes were irresistibly beautiful.

"Being here, together, is everything," Asami replied as she gently stroked Korra's neck with her finger. "It's a great way to celebrate getting Republic City back on track after fighting Kuvira. We can finally just unwind, you know?" Asami gave her a suggestive look. The spirit world seemed to have an effect on her, whether the flowers were releasing aphrodisiacs or she was just genuinely loving every moment, it didn't matter to her. After Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding, Team Avatar spent entire days and nights rebuilding and re-planning Republic City. Korra and Asami wanted to get most of the work done before their vacation.

They were so close to each other. Asami was just bit taller since she was being propped up by Korra's strong legs. However, both were unsure to take the next step. Korra was enraptured with Asami's fragrant perfume. Holding Asami always felt so right in her arms. Asami's lips were perfectly aligned with Korra's. They had waited four years before they even held each other's hands. But they were ready. They leaned into each other. Korra's arms holding Asami at the middle of her back, Asami pulling Korra closer-

"Hello, Avatar Korra!" A spirit animal called from the tree branch above. They both looked up, a little disappointed.

"Oh, hey there!" Korra replied a little embarrassed. It was the same spirit animal from before. Its plump yellow body rested easy on the thick tree trunk.

"The love pool is ready! Just wanted to let you know!" It said chippidly.

"Oh, thanks!" Korra replied. Her surprise was revealed and she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"You're welcome. I even made the water warmer for your lady!"

"Okay! That's great! Thanks!" Korra said a little hurriedly.

" and I added more pet-"

"OK! Let's not give the SURPRISE away!" Korra tried to say firmly through her nervous smile.

"Oh! Oops! I'll see you two love spirits tomorrow then!" The plump yellow creature flew away with a gleeful smile.

Asami raised her eyebrow. "A love pool?" She thought it had a funny name.

"Heh, heh..." Korra was blushing slightly. Asami smiled and rubbed her nose against Korra's. "Well, let's go before the water gets cold, then," Asami said.

"Whoa!" Asami yelped as Korra completely lifted her from the ground, princess style.

"Hold on!" Korra transported them to the "love pool" in a quick time jump. Asami was shocked at how the landscape seemed to move but they didn't have to move an inch. The sky faded from a fiery orange to a vast nightsky with streaks of silver, sapphire blue, and gray. These glowing streaks danced in the sky similar to those seen in the Southern Water Tribe. Asami turned her head to see a sparkling body of water with scattered lilyrose petals and paradise flowers. The pond reflected two moons glowing in the black diamond sky. A tall, gentle cascading waterfall gushed into the main pool in one corner that was surrounded by a curtain of tall grass. It was secluded and romantic. Floating glowing spirit embers spotted the night air and provided some light.

Asami brought her hand to her mouth. "It's amazing, Korra! Did you design this?"

"Yeah, but I had some help," Korra said proudly. "And I hope you're hungry!"

She carried Asami to a nearby tree with hanging flowers. With one hand holding Asami, the Avatar gently moved aside the curtain of hanging flowers to reveal a dining table lit by glowingflies as a centerpiece. Spirits were still buzzing around setting the utensils and dusting off the chairs. One of the spirits pulled a chair from the table. "Your dinner awaits, Miss Sato," it announced. Asami lovingly looked at Korra and Korra blushed slightly. She slowly set the beautiful woman down.

They enjoyed a meal of their favorite dishes. And, they talked about the city, Team Avatar, and Bolin and Opal's engagement. As they took their last bite of the dessert, Asami felt like the entire meal was familiar. "Tastes just like Kwong's!" Asami exclaimed.

"I had to make a few requests," Korra said with a wave of her hand.

"Aren't they renovating right now? I wanted to take you there, but they said their kitchen was impacted by Kuvira's mecha suit."

"Well, we can still go when they open! I know a great chef who Su hired. He told me he knows all of Kwong's recipes."

"How? They're heavily guarded secret family recipes."

"Oh, I'm not sure..." The fact that the chef was a former pirate gave Korra an idea of how he might have obtained the recipes. The thought made Korra laugh.

"Want to tell me what's making you laugh?" Asami said as she took another sip of her bubbling glass drink. Korra explained everything and she told Asami that she had to go through cooking lessons to figure out how to make this meal work. Touched by Korra's tremendous effort, Asami reached for the Avatar's hand.

"It's only day one and it's amazing. I love everything. No matter what happens it's always the best being with you." Asami held Korra's hand across the table. Asami suddenly had an idea.

"Now, the last one to the 'love pool' has to be the water tiger on a lily pad! " Asami shot up from the dining table and dashed out.

Korra was taken by surprise. "I haven't played that game since - ever!"

She ran out to follow but Asami was nowhere to be seen. "Hold on, I need to find my swimming suit!" Korra walked over to her backpack. She was going through her bag when she realized Asami hadn't touched hers.

"I forgot my swimming suit!" Asami's voice called from a distance.

"Oh!" Korra realized Asami must be hiding because she must have stripped down without getting her swimsuit out. "I'll help you find it. I thought when we were packing I saw you pack one." She reached for Asami's backpack and sat on the floor to thoroughly search. Then, a dark figure appeared before her with a giant lily pad wrapped around it. Korra looked up to see Asami had her hair down. Her bare shoulders glowed in the moon light. One hand held the lily pad clipped at her chest and the other hand was doing the characteristic hair flip.

They both blushed. Korra could hear her heart drumming. Her mouth had fallen agape. Asami giggled at the sight. "I guess you're going to be the water tiger?" She said suggestively.

Well, this was not the children's game she had in mind. Korra gathered herself and stood up. Asami was watching her every move. Korra marveled at Asami's slender yet toned arms. Asami took a single finger and traced it along Korra's cheek, down her chest, circled around her steel like abdomen, and hooked onto her pants.

Asami blushed at the thought of going any further. She licked her lips before saying, "I'll see you in the water." She pivoted and her hair whipped the air behind her. The Avatar gulped as her heart raced through her chest.

She started removing her clothes as she watched Asami approach the shore. Asami watched Korra from the corner of her eye. Asami stopped at the edge, captured by the beauty of the scene before her. She saw her reflection and the lily pad wrapped around her slender figure. Then, something came tackling into her from behind. "Tiger coming through!" Korra shouted before both of them crashed into the water with a loud splash.

The water was warm and soothing, unlike the pool at the Sato mansion. Asami instantly knew the water was just a foot shorter than her. Asami gasped for air as she came up and smoothed her hair. Her hair wasn't wet. "Oh my gosh!" She didn't believe it, so she stroked her hair a couple of times. It was magical water.

"If you keep doing those hair flips you'll make even the spirits fall in love with you." Korra's voice came from behind Asami. Asami quickly turned to find her lover. Right when she turned around she fell into the Avatar's arms. Their wet skin against each other excited their sensations. With only the moons in sky and the glowing golden spirit embers, it was enough romance to melt the coldest of hearts.

The lily pad surfaced. Korra and Asami laughed at the bent lily pad. "Mm, what a lucky plant," Korra said suggestively. Asami smiled seductively.

"I'm not sure if you know how to play the game, Avatar Korra." Asami said stroking Korra's hair.

"Well, then teach me." Korra responded as she eyed Asami's lips.

"Maybe, later..." Asami desired something else more.

They were as intimately close as they could be. Their hearts were beating together. All they could hear was the waterfall gushing nearby. Asami held Korra's face with her hands as their foreheads touched. She wrapped her legs around Korra. Korra held her up with her strong arms.

"Is the spirit world always this beautiful?" Asami asked with awe as she gazed into the Avatar's eyes and twirled with her short soft hair.

Korra averted her eyes. The spirit world had its good and bad sides so she had to be honest. Then, she looked at Asami again.

"Only when I'm with you."

Overwhelmed with love, Asami passionately kissed the Avatar and Korra returned it even more. They were both surprised at their pillow soft lips against each other. Asami expertly caressed the Avatar's lips and worked her into wanting more. It had been suppressed all this time.

"I love you, Asami," Korra said between kisses.

"I love you, Korra," Asami replied breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mix things up. They'll still have a honeymoon, I mean, vacation to remember. Just a warning, I tend to write more in Asami's POV, probably because I think out of the whole series she should have a bit more screen time.

The moons in the night sky brightened with blinding light. The Avatar's emotions were overpowering the spirit world.

A spirit walking by the 'love pool' winced at the moonlight. The Aye-aye spirit emerged from the tall grass and sensed the Avatar's aura.

He roughly cleared a small opening through the tall grass. "Hey, Avatar! Can you keep it in control for today?" He shouted towards them, oblivious to Korra and Asami's moment.

Asami opened her eyes and paused. "Korra," she said, but Korra kept running her hands along Asami's back and kissing her.

"Yeah?" Korra said, trying to get Asami to engage with her and kiss her.

"I think-" Asami said trying to return the kisses while also talk to her. "We have company."

Korra stopped.

"Hey, Avatar!" The Aye-aye spirit called again, irritated. "I've had a long day dealing with humans. Today is not a good day. And, you're blinding everyone with this light!"

Korra was confused. She didn't know who he was. Regardless, it killed the moment.

The Aye-aye spirit proceeded walking, mumbling out of earshot about how humans are not able to control themselves.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Asami," Korra dropped her head in disappointment.

"It's okay, Korra," Asami kissed her on the forehead.

She moved decisively and swam graceful strokes to the edge of the pool.

Korra face palmed and brought her fist down in frustration. The water slightly undulated in response. _These spirits..._

She swam to the edge of the pool, but stopped in her tracks as she marveled at Asami emerging from the water. Korra blushed at the sight.

Asami retrieved her clothes while shooing away some tiny spirits playing in her clothes. Korra lifted herself up from the water. It was strange being naked out and in the open. She quickly went over and pulled out two towels from her backpack. She wrapped herself up and sat down.

Asami confidently walked over with her clothes in a bunch covering her chest. Korra tossed her a towel.

"What time is it?" Asami asked as she dried herself off.

Korra was a little embarrassed. "It's probably past midnight or something."

"We have a big day planned for tomorrow, right?" The engineer replied between slipping on her night gown and silk robe.

"Yup!" Korra replied.

"I'll set up our tent as you change," Asami announced.

Before Korra knew it, Asami expertly assembled the tent without breaking a sweat. It even had a skylight.

"All ready for a good nights rest!" Asami said proudly with her hands on her silk covered hips.

Korra hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect."

"Tell me more," Asami said with a small laugh. She turned around.

"Inside," Korra said and took a step forward. She wanted to show, not tell.

She reached up slowly to Asami's shoulder to loosen her silk robe. Asami let it fall to the floor.

Her heart was fluttering with desire and excitement. She gazed into Asami's emerald eyes and the moonlight cast on her like a spotlight. Asami thought Korra was beautiful. There was an electricity in the air, and this force between them in these simple moments stood as testament to their natural chemistry. Tonight was the night. They were both ready.

As they lay down on the floor, Asami held Korra's face in her hands. She leaned into a kiss, but Asami immediately rolled over and swapped places. Korra found herself looking up at the raven haired woman who sat on her stomach.

"Are we wrestling now?" Korra said, intrigued with a raised brow. She propped herself up with her elbows.

"We have been," Asami said with her hand flat on Korra's chest, toying with her undershirt collar, debating whether to start there or elsewhere.

I wonder if she can feel my heart beating out of my chest right now, Korra thought.

Asami unconsciously traced her hand down her chest and rested her hand over Korra's heart, feeling it pulse rapidly. It was beautiful.

Korra brought her hand over Asami's. "It's yours," she said without taking her eyes off of Asami.

"You have always had mine," the engineer replied.

At the same time, they leaned in and met each other's lips in one satisfying kiss.

Asami rested her forehead against Korra's. She still cupped the Avatar's face with her hands.

"Are you ready?" Asami said with a smile.

Korra just hungrily kissed her in response. She rolled over to be on top of Asami. Kissing her luscious mouth and soft neck, Korra brought Asami's hands over her head. All the air in the tent seemed to be sucked out, leaving the lovers breathless.

 _Oh spirits, this is my first time with Asami Sato,_ one of many voices in Korra's head said. _Oh gosh, I can't believe this is happening with Korra,_ thought Asami among many other feelings.

Korra's neck kisses drove the engineer crazy. Asami wrestled free from Korra pinning her arms down and swiftly lifted the other woman's shirt and dragged her down on top of her. Running her hands along the avatar's waist, she recognized the familiar body that she helped into a wheelchair for many days and nights. Now, she could finally romantically embrace it.

Asami's hands all over Korra's body.

Rushes everywhere.

Hearts pounding.

Heavy breathing.

Hunger.

Suppressed desire.

Lust.

Korra ran her hand up the side of Asami's outer thigh and lifted her night gown...

\-----

"That escalated rather quickly, " Asami said a bit exhilarated.

"Yeah," she said, then gulped to quench herself. "That was great," Korra said with a grin towards the sky full of stars.

"Amazing... I guess that's what happens after three years..." Asami said while running her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra rolled over to face her. "Are you tired?"

"...Not even close," the raven haired maiden looked at her with lowered eyes. She quickly climbed on top, sat on Korra, and pinned Korra's shoulders down. Asami teased her with a quick tongue kiss and pulled away before she finished.

Korra tried to latch back on, like a polar bear dog after a treat.

"Down, girl," Asami seductively commanded as she pinned her back down. She licked her lips and lovingly ran her hands down Korra's body...

\-----

The next afternoon, a gentle breeze tickled Asami awake. One of her arms draped over Korra. Korra was snuggled close to her and awake, playing with one of Asami's loose locks of hair.

"Morning, Korra," Asami said half-sleepy. Then, she realized that she was waking up to Korra. _Korra._ It made her smile the biggest of smiles.

Korra loved the sound of her voice. "Hey, babe," she said as she reached to kiss her cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" Asami said, rubbing her eye and noticing she smudged her make-up last night.

"Not long…" Korra continued to fiddle with Asami's hair. _Only for the past hour, just watching you sleep… not creepy or anything… yeah, you don't have to know that..._

Asami suspected a lie from the slight quiver in Korra's voice, but Korra looked so lovable at that point. Asami let it go.

"You were amazing last night," Korra gushed.

"And so were you," Asami said as she traced Korra's side.

A surge of energy overcame the non-bender. "So, what's the plan for today?" Asami chirped.

"It's a surprise!" Korra said with a hint of childlike joy. She excitedly sat up and grabbed their clothes at the side of the tent.

They started changing.

"You don't have to tie up your hair or do your make-up here," Korra said as she saw Asami beginning her routine.

Asami paused before she clipped her hair. Then, she shook her hair out and placed the clip down. She lovingly brought her hand up to Korra's face and held her cheek. Korra turned her head to kiss her hand. She rested her cheek on Asami's hand for a while.

After they dressed, they took out some pre-packed breakfast buns from their backpacks. Asami commented that she wasn't that hungry, which was strange. She always needed a balanced breakfast to start the day.

"That's interesting. Maybe spirit energy is keeping you going," Korra said as she took a generous bite of the bun.

"This place is so... mysterious. I can't wait to learn more about it."

When they stepped out of the tent, towering stalks of flowers and lily pad trees blocked their paths all around. Korra poked one of the stalks. It was solid, yet bouncy.

"Well, it seems last night may have affected the spirit world more than I thought," Korra said nervously, rubbing her neck.

"Can you bend us out?"

"I can't use bending in the spirit world, but I can use spirit bending..."

"It looks like these are… landscape changes, though."

Suddenly, they heard munching sounds from a distance. "Is someone there?" Korra called. The lilypad trees towered over them.

"We're getting to ya!" A spirit called out. "We'll be there in a bit. The perimeter's being cleared." It captained a group of gnawing gopher-moles that were nibbling through the lilypad trees. "It seems the thickest in this area, but we're working on it. Spirit energy has been so different recently! It feels empowering!" The nibbling noises continued in the background.

"Is anyone hurt?" Asami asked, using her hand to amplify her voice.

"Oh, not that we know of since we started 3 hours ago. Just lots of growth. Lots and lots of growth. Don't worry, we'll get ya out in a bit...bit by bit!"

Korra and Asami looked at each other. They were trapped in a neat circle around their tent. They went back inside and sat down.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Korra asked.

A silence went by.

"You."

Korra sprung towards Asami and planted one right on her lips. Things started to get heated.

"OWWWW!" a gopher mole spirit screamed. Korra and Asami froze.

"That's my tail, you Vaatu's spawn!" The gopher mole spirit accidentally bit another gopher mole's tail.

Asami giggled. Korra pulled away. "Looks like this is going to have to wait," she said with some disappointment.

Asami reached over and laced her fingers with Korra's. _Our hands fit so perfectly,_ Korra thought.

"How about a game of Pai Sho?" Asami said with a light in her eyes.

"Uh, sure! I'm not sure if I'll be much of a match. You brought a board with you?"

"Yup! And I can teach you some of my tricks."

"Wait, do you always carry around a Pai Sho board with you?" Korra asked incredulously as she saw Asami pull out a folded board from a special compartment in her bag.

"Of course not. Just sometimes," Asami said nonchalantly.

Korra looked at her blankly.

Midway through the game, Asami was a little impressed with Korra's game play. Korra had some above novice level strategy. Then, Asami saw an opportunity to teach Korra an important game tactic. "In this scenario, you want to make sure that your next move will isolate the white lotus tiles on my side and keep yours in-"

Korra hopped over multiple tiles. She did exactly what Asami was going to say.

"Wow, that's it. When did you learn that?"

"Oh, just some moves I picked up-" Korra paused when memories of her wanderings came back. "When I disappeared for three years…"

She would often spend late nights watching Pai Sho games in bars. It reminded her of Asami. It oddly consoled her while also made her miss Asami more on those nights.

"Did you play in Pai Sho tournaments?" Asami said, confused, and watched Korra closely as she responded.

"No, I'd just watch people play here and there…in bars... you know, enjoyed a few drinks, talk to people...I was alone, so... playing Pai Sho was a good way to meet... people... and they'd teach me..." Korra's expression reflected that she still felt the heartache from that time; she had trouble articulating her experiences. There were even traces of guilt in her face. Korra would be terrible at poker, Asami noted to herself.

There were other things that she did those late nights to get her mind off of her dejected state. Korra did some things that she is not proud of. "And, I picked up some moves..." Then, Korra's eyes lit up again, like a sun that just cleared through the clouds. "I was hoping I could learn it for you."

Not that surprised, Asami felt like she understood. Being alone all that time without much contact from Korra's loved ones must have been hard for her. In retrospect, Korra was very open with physical contact. To experience that kind of deprivation must have been difficult. Asami felt like she might have caved sometimes. After all, she could not blame her for it; they were not officially together. But she wanted details. _I want to kiss you, but I feel like you're hiding something._

"What other things did you 'learn'?" Asami asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smile. _It doesn't sound like pai sho..._

"Things," Korra was feeling a little nervous. What...How does she know?

"Show me," Asami said and slowly crossed her arms.

Korra gave in. _Alright, I was going to save it for later…spirits, these surprises are getting harder to keep in order..._

She carefully set the board aside. Then, she scooted closer to Asami, lightly breathed onto her neck, kissed it with a combination of warmth and ice, exciting a nerve connected with Asami's pleasure center. The Avatar used the smallest trace of fire bending and water bending to create this sensation on this nerve. Korra repeated this all over certain points of her neck.

Asami delighted in the sensations rushing through her body. She had to hold onto Korra with both hands. Butterflies madly fluttered in her lower stomach.

It's great being in love with the Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a taste for a little bit of adventure and action? I do. Mixing things up!

Hand in hand, they explored the spirit world. Diving into the depths of rivers, they watched glittering schools of oblong-shaped fish circle around them. Korra showed Asami the diversity of the spirits that live in spirit water. Some were as big as airships, others were small polyps. Climbing mountains, they helped each other up cliffs and past vast rivers. Gasping from an exhilarating climb on a certain mountain top, they marveled at the vast, beautiful landscape around them. 

Then, Asami spotted a pair of majestic dragon-phoenixes flying towards them from afar. 

“That’s amazing,” Asami said with awe.

“Right on time,” Korra said as she squinted. It was an old friend. 

Their intimidating wingspans bat huge gusts of wind as they settled to greet Avatar Korra and Asami Sato on the mountain top. Korra placed a hand on her friend’s lowered beak. She was still amazed at its size. It felt just like yesterday that she cradled it in her arms, feeling sorry for hurting its wing. 

The dragon-phoenix and Korra exchanged a mental dialogue. Asami watched from the side. It amazed her that they could communicate spiritually, without a word. 

“Now that I’ve showed you some of the different spirits, I thought I’d show you one of my favorites. This is a dragon-phoenix!” Korra gestured proudly. 

“They’re lovely,” Asami said as she stroked the purring dragon’s head. “I feel like there’s not enough room in our encyclopedias for all these different spirits.” 

Suddenly, the dragon-phoenix surprised Asami from behind. It scooped her up onto its back. She desperately tried to steady herself high above the ground. 

“You never mentioned anything about riding dragon-phoenixes,” Asami said a little nervously as she tried to find a stable spot on the dragon about to take off. 

“Trust me, it’s a lot easier than piloting an airship, or even a satomobile,” Korra said reassuringly as she climbed onto her dragon phoenix. 

Asami’s dragon-phoenix jolted up from the ground. She slightly slipped.

“Hold on!” Korra chuckled.

“At least those have controls. How do I control it?” Asami yelled.

“You don’t! It’s all in your mind.”

Asami tried imagining how she wanted to maneuver the dragon-phoenix. It spoke back to her, without words. It worked intuitively. 

Her dragon-phoenix soared around the mountain top in a circle and came back to where Korra’s dragon-phoenix was hovering.

“Wow, you got it!” Korra exclaimed.

“I’m still getting the hang of it,” Asami replied.

“Follow me!” Korra’s dragon-phoenix zoomed past, whipping Asami with a face full of her own hair.

_Tying up my hair would’ve been helpful today._

Asami chased her between valleys of mountains, dodging columns of rock and towering woody trees. The wind blowing through their hair was invigorating. They flew over a clearing of waterfalls, rivers, and a canopy of trees. A flock of eagle-falcons flew just a few feet from the side of Asami’s dragon. One of them even smiled at her. They approached a round of mountains that formed a valley of water falls. Thick, misty fog shrouded the bottom of the waterfall. Up ahead, a colossal waterfall appeared through the mist -- and they were flying towards it. It seemed to fall into an endless, cloudy abyss. They were the size of ants next to this giant stream of water. It was ten miles wide and indeterminably high. 

Korra had an idea. 

Her dragon-phoenix picked up speed as it charged towards the colossal waterfall. The roar of the waterfall intensified. It grew deafening. Asami watched, wide-eyed as she stopped her dragon-phoenix and hovered a distance away in the mist. Korra’s dragon phoenix zipped straight through the colossal waterfall, its right wing slicing through the massive waterfall like a razor. For a single second, the roar stopped. One could finally hear the echo of the smaller, surrounding waterfalls. But after she cleared through, the roar resumed. 

She flew through a misty cloud and appeared on the other side of the waterfall, just before an adjacent wall of rock. Turning her dragon phoenix around, she spotted Asami’s shocked face. Korra laughed while her dragon-phoenix flapped its wings in place. 

Asami watched Korra hover on the other side the colossal waterfall and in front of the cloud, as if Korra was telling her to meet her there. Asami lowered herself closer to her flying companion’s scaly, shimmery back. _Challenge accepted._

The engineer examined the scales and fins before her. She found convenient pockets and grooves for her hands and feet to grip on tightly. Asami tested the pockets. Her hand slipped because of the misty conditions. She adjusted her grip. With resolve, she charged forward at full speed.

The roar of the waterfall crescendoed. The clouds partially obscured her vision. The droplets of water grew larger and larger and fell harder and harder, like pebbles on her skin. She still flew faster and faster and slightly higher. Water droplets pelted her skin. Her mind moved like a clock, timing her maneuver with precision. At just an arm’s length from the edge of the waterfall, Asami tightening her grip and used her core to hold on. Her body pressed into her dragon’s back. 

_She’s flying faster than she needs to,_ Korra observed. _A right wing cut doesn’t need that much power._ Korra’s mind processed what happened next in slow motion--

Asami’s dragon-phoenix flipped upside down in a swift, graceful rotation. Its wings then fully expanded like steel plates. Her dragon-phoenix cleanly sliced through the colossal waterfall, leaving only a few droplets on its wing. It zoomed through, exponentially faster than any sato-racer she had driven. A triumphant tone played in Asami’s head. Once she was on the other side of the waterfall, she flew over Korra. 

Their eyes met for a second. 

An upside-down Asami playfully winked at her. 

Korra was in total awe and shock; Asami could see the whites of her eyes and her her dropped jaw. 

Korra’s eyes followed her trajectory from the left to the right. A few residual water droplets from Asami’s dragon landed on Korra’s face.

Then, the raven-haired rider disappeared with a _fwoop_ into an adjacent rolling cloud. 

Korra blinked a few times, speechless. 

A few seconds passed by... 

Despite the deafening roars around her, it felt strangely quiet.

An anxious thought popped into Korra’s head: _What if she crashed into the wall of rock behind the cloud?!_

Korra charged towards the cloud, but right before plunging in Asami and her dragon-phoenix appeared through the top of the cloud, soaring parallel to the adjacent wall of rock. Asami's dragon-phoenix had shot up at a right angle as it nearly collided against adjacent wall of mountains. It snaked along the side of the mountain as if it were horizontal land. She flew like a rocket high above the valley of rocks and waterfalls. Her image shrunk into a dot in the heavenly blue sky. 

_Flaming flameos_ …! Korra thought as she watched from below.

 _I’m so flaming lucky she’s mine!_ She pursued the shrinking image of Asami’s dragon-phoenix in the sky. She followed its sparkling trail. Gradually, Asami’s dragon-phoenix became visually clearer.

They looped around each other as they flew higher and higher. They flew parallel, staggered, head-to-tail, and, in the end, traced two halves of a heart. Exchanging smiles and “beat that” looks along the way, they soared the skies with unspoken synchronization. 

\-----

Their dragon-phoenixes were huffing and puffing when they returned back to the mountain top. 

They both agreed on how fun it was. As Asami wrung out her wet hair from diving in and out of the clouds, she remembered something. 

“At first, I thought this was some sort of payback for making you learn how to drive,” Asami said as she dismounted. 

“Umm,” Korra paused before continuing. “It might have been,” she said mischieviously as she planted her feet on the ground. 

Asami’s expression flattened before she said, “Really?” Then, to her surprise, her dragon-phoenix stuck out its wing, and flapped a gust of air at the Avatar. Korra’s wet hair messily fell all over her face. Asami did not know that her connection to the dragon-phoenix was still in tact. 

Korra slumped her shoulders. 

“Oops, I’m so sorry!” Asami held up her hand to her mouth. But then Asami started laughing at the funny sight. 

“Actually, the windblown look suits you,” she said as she started holding her stomach from laughter. 

Korra cleared her hair with a slightly angry pout. But, once she saw Asami laughing she melted. Through the serious city council meetings, endless nights of paperwork, and tough negotiations with politicians, it had been so long that she’d heard Asami laugh like a much younger version of herself. 

So, Korra made her dragon-phoenix do the same to Asami. 

Asami hastily fixed her hair, the hair that she had so expertly tamed each day of her life. Then, she reached for Korra as she said, “You, come here, you!” 

Korra ran in the other direction like a schoolgirl on the playground. She ran around the dragon-phoenixes and hid behind one of them. “Hey, Korra, that’s not fair!” Asami said, laughing, while circling around it. Then, it started to flap its wings and fly away. 

“Hey!” Korra called out as her hiding place was revealed. Asami ran under the ascending dragon-phoenix towards Korra. Korra darted behind a large boulder. The dragon-phoenixes flew away, diamond-dusting the air with their sparkling trails. 

The sparkles caught Asami’s eye and she looked up. She stopped in her tracks and lifted her hand to let the sparkles drift into her palm. Some of them seemed to float midair. Distracted, she forgot about chasing Korra. 

Korra peeked from behind the boulder. Captivated with the picture of Asami in the rain of diamond dust, Korra slowly walked out to meet her. 

Asami admired the dust in the palm of her hand, but when Korra appeared in her periphery Asami acted like she did not notice her. 

Korra’s heartbeat slowed. All she wanted to do now was kiss Asami on the cheek and lift her up from behind. 

Asami waited until Korra got closer. Then, she hopped up and wrapped her legs around Korra’s abdomen. Caught off guard, Korra fell backwards bringing Asami down with her. 

“Oof!” Korra grunted as she hit the ground with the weight of Asami now sitting on her. 

Asami’s knees hit the ground hard, but she did not care. She was too busy smiling and laughing. 

She opened her palm and blew a kiss at Korra, gently sending a cloud of diamond dust into her face. 

Korra propped herself up with her elbows, blinking several times to get the dust out. Then, Asami leaned forward through the drifting dust. She stopped a few centimeters away from the Avatar’s face. She was so close, Korra could see the specks of sparkling dust lining Asami’s eyelashes. 

“I got you,” Asami said. She smiled, took Korra’s face in her hands, and lovingly kissed her. Korra closed her eyes, no longer feeling the specks in them, and indulged in her lips.

Diamond dust drifted all around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd make this into a movie if I had the means.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi holds a music spirit festival. Dancing into the night, Asami has an unexpected visit from her past.

“Hey, Uncle Bumi!” Korra gave the airbender a bear hug before he lifted her up in her into the air in an even bigger one. “Thanks for putting together this spirit music festival for us!”

“How could I miss out on celebrating your vacation!” Uncle Bumi exclaimed. “And, you two lovers should know that my flute music has lead to a thousand marriages in just over the course of two days! I once performed at a wedding reception and my old friend, a seal hard as nails, ran to the nearest ring store and proposed to his partner on the spot! They went straight to their honeymoon afterwards - with the bride and groom! Heck, people don’t even ask me to play at weddings anymore because there aren’t enough priests to officiate the marriages all at once!” 

Korra and Asami skeptically raised their brows. 

“Well, we can’t wait to hear you play! I love the sound of the flute,” Asami said, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“This vacation is starting to feel like a honeymoon…” Korra said as she laced her fingers with Asami’s and looked into Asami’s eyes. 

“Then let’s treat it that way!” Bumi confidently walked towards a large patch of grass in the middle of a large, multi-tiered forest, shaped like an amphitheater. From this patch, trees and flowers grew on steps that were as tall as an average man’s height. Spirits of all sizes perched on the tree branches or on the edge of these grassy steps. Lanterns strung between the trees and glowingflies hung on the wires, creating strings of icicle lights. 

Korra and Asami took a seat closest to the center stage. Korra leaned onto Asami’s shoulder while Asami held her closely. 

“Tonight we celebrate,” Bumi spoke in dramatic pauses and crescendos, “the lovely couple who have transformed the spirit world, the human world, our worlds---"

A spirit accidentally slipped and struggled to keep the spotlight on him. Bumi paused then continued, "Join me as we play into the night and fill the air with romantic tunes and love." 

With a raise of the flute to his lips, Bumi played a sweet tune that pierced the air and echoed among the trees. The melody's lilting tune sent shivers down one's spines.

Asami's dreamy state suddenly became alert. "Hey, I recognize this song." 

Korra slowly opened her eyes from enjoying the moment. She could feel Asami's heart beat faster. 

Bumi kept playing the melodious tune.

The lyrics and memories came rushing back to Asami: 

She could feel the marble floors beneath her feet again. A phonograph played this song at one end of the ballroom. A heavenly soprano sang the lyrics to the song. The curtains were still draped in her mother’s favorite colors. Waltzing in circles and fluid motion, her father and mother danced around the room beneath a sparkling chandelier. Her mother’s dress fluttered with the grace of the ocean's waves. Asami gleefully watched her parents moving in step with each other, gazing into each other's eyes Mr. Sato led his wife in a twirl, she led him in a side step. His eyes burned with a fire and warmth. Her eyes gleamed with energy. 

After a verse, they curtsied to each other. 

"Asami, come waltz with your father," Mrs. Sato reached out to her daughter and took her by the hand. Her polished, small dress shoes click-clacked against the floor with each step. 

Hiroshi tenderly held his daughters hands in his. She was only as tall as his waist. He led her into a twirl to the slow rhythm of the song. Asami's shining black hair caught the light. Mrs. Sato laughed softly in adoration as she leaned against a column. 

"She's a natural," Mr. Sato beamed at his daughter's coordination. "She probably got it from you." He smiled at Mrs. Sato. 

"You're pretty light on your feet yourself," she replied. 

Asami grabbed her mother's hand and formed a small circle with her father and mother. She awkwardly, but confidently led them in a small dance step sequence. Little Asami started singing the lyrics to keep the beat...

Transported back from her memory, Asami started singing the lyrics as she did that one day as a young child with a father and a mother:

_I'll fall for you_  
Time and time again  
Fire ablaze o'er the water  
Air swept o'er the land  
If I could just hold your hand  
Time and time again 

All the spirits turned their heads to find the source of a sweet voice softly filling the air. Once the source was identified, they melted in adoration. Korra watched wide-eyed, incredulous and amazed. 

Bumi played louder to encourage Asami to sing louder as well. A few spirits added more symphonic melodies using reeds of grass as bows on multi-shaped wind instruments. 

The song continued...

_I'll take the fall for you_  
Time and time again  
Fire at the pyre  
Ice fills the air  
Because love this true is rare  
Time and time again 

As Asami sang, she turned and held Korra's hands in hers. 

_I'll be with you_  
Time and time again  
Even when the light has gone  
You’ll never be alone  
Our love has only grown  
Time and time again 

When the first verse repeated, she led Korra onto the wide patch of grass.

Hesitant, but following her lead, Korra changed her form to mirror her partner's. Asami ran her hand along the Avatar’s waist, then settled on her hip. Korra slightly blushed. Before they took their first step, Korra sang along with her, mesmerized by Asami’s voice and the melody. 

Spirits flew down from the branches to join them. 

Asami and Korra danced with more fluidity as the song went on. 

_Korra’s been practicing since Zhu Li and Varrick’s wedding,_ Asami noted to herself.

Asami lead her into a twirl. Korra then slowly dipped her partner in a low, graceful arch. Meeting each other's eyes as she rose back up, there was an electricity in the air. The trees started to bloom. Bumi looked up in surprise but kept playing.

The couple was completely in their own world. They maneuvered around the floor as if in a reverie. Then, as the song came upon the last verse, a couple standing in the distance behind Korra caught Asami’s eye. She stopped dancing and singing. Instantly, Korra asked, “What’s wrong? Did I take a wrong step?” 

“No, over there,” Asami squinted to see clearer, despite her eye doctor’s warnings. Then the image became clear.

“Mom? Dad?” Asami called out, reaching towards them. As she hastily walked towards them, her mother blew her a kiss and her father waved at her. 

“Mom! Dad!” Asami didn’t believe what she was seeing. However, as she got closer, they faded away with a silver mist, her hand barely missing her father’s shoulder. 

She stopped in her tracks.

“Asami, what’s wrong?” Korra placed a hand on her Asami’s shoulder.

“I saw them… I don’t…” 

“Who?”

“My parents, they were right there...”

“Even your mom, too?”

“Yes, they were both there. And younger… I just had a distant memory of them… Spirits, the spirit world really _is_ mysterious. ”

“Heck, I didn’t even know one could see dead non-spiritual people... Are you okay? Should we take a break? You should rest those enchanting vocal chords of yours.” 

“No, I’m not done dancing with you yet.”

With that, they went back to dancing on the floor. Throughout the next song, Asami couldn’t help but glance a couple times at the same spot at which her parents appeared. Why did they appear out of nowhere? And disappear so quickly? Asami wondered. 

When Korra rested her head against Asami’s shoulder for the next slow-dance, Asami cleared the questions from her mind. At the moment, the only thing that mattered is this magical moment with Korra. Asami held Korra closely, like how she would for eternity, time and time again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bump in the road to a paradise? Lets see how these two lovers resolve it.

Asami awoke the next morning due to her aching legs. _Ouch. Was this just from dancing?_

She looked to her right. Korra was sprawled out, head turned aside, and looked blissfully asleep. Asami reached over to Korra and cleared a stray hair from Korra's face rising with each of her breaths. 

She ran a finger along her soft cheek. _Beautiful,_ Asami thought to herself. 

 

After a while of watching the clouds through the skylight, Asami couldn't help but think of Future Industries. She glanced at their backpacks across the other side of the tent, and glanced back at Korra. 

_Hmm._ Asami rotated her body to face away from Korra. The blankets shuffled... A little too loudly. 

Korra shifted as well. Then, she placed her hand on Asami's waist. Asami froze. She listened for Korra's stable breathing to resume. 

Asami stretched her manicured hand as far as she could to reach her backpack strap. _Almost..._

Her finger latched on and she tugged, but Korra's backpack fell over as well. All the contents spilled out. 

Asami cursed under her breath. She listened again. Korra's breathing pattern remained the same. 

_Whew._ She pulled out a Future Industries folder neatly disguised as an innocent black folder that blended with the inside of her backpack. While packing back at Republic City, Asami had slipped it in when Korra wasn't looking. 

With Korra's hand lazily placed on her waist, Asami slowly rolled onto her back. She raised the contract above her face to read. Then Korra snuggled closer to her while still half asleep. 

Asami stayed still as water until Korra started breathing normally again. She sloppily made notes in the margin with a pen in one her hands. And, she maintained this position even though her arms ached.

She read through most of the contract before Korra woke up. 

Korra slowly opened her eyes. "Morning Asami," she said groggily. Her vision fought the blinding light. 

Startled, Asami slammed her folder onto the other side. "Morning, love!" She said a little too cheerfully. 

Korra rubbed her eyes. "What... were you reading?" 

_Darn it._ "Umm..." She stuttered nervously. 

"Wait, is that work?!" Korra said alertedly. 

"No!" Asami looked around nervously. "Yes?" 

"We agreed that we wouldn't work on vacation!" 

"I know!" Asami conceded. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." 

"And you were going to lie," Korra said with a crooked pout.

"I didn't ...lie." 

"Then why are you hiding the folder under your leg?" 

Asami glanced at the folder she stuffed under the sheets wrapping her leg. "Well..." Her eyes searched for answers. Then she spotted something that had spilled out of Korra's backpack. 

"Hey, what's that?" 

"What?" 

Asami quickly shifted over and grabbed the papers sticking out of Korra's backpack. Korra quickly realized what Asami saw and collapsed on top of Asami's back to try to prevent the discovery. 

"You-- what are you--" Asami muffled. 

 

Asami was able to slightly lift herself against the Avatar and pry her fingers through the papers. 

As soon as she read the papers, she stopped struggling. Korra's face was red with embarrassment. 

Korra lifted herself off of Asami. Asami looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. 

"So, what's this multi-page Memorandum from President Reiko and the city council doing in your backpack?" The CEO said calmly. 

"I was just..." Korra rubbed her neck nervously. Then she scoffed. "I wasn't going to read it..." 

Asami tapped her fingers impatiently with an unchanging expression. 

Korra knew that she was caught. She looked at Asami. The Avatar was wide-eyed, nervously playing with her fingers. Then she looked right. Then she looked at her left. Then at her lap. Then at Asami...

Korra lunged at Asami's neck and starting kissing her and kissing her and kissing her using that irresistible combination of heat and ice. 

"Hey!" Asami tried to say between laughs. "You can't just-- kiss-- bend-- whatever-- your way-- out of this!" 

"I can try," Korra said seductively before resuming. 

Asami tried to find Korra's ticklish spot, but to no avail. And, the sensations were too much for Asami to handle. 

"I'm going to get you--- oh, my-- for this," Asami said between breaths. 

"Mmhm," Korra hummed in a low tone while rapidly kissing all over her neck. 

Asami gave herself in, but as soon as she found an opportunity to overcome Korra's position, Asami rolled over on top of Korra and sat on her. 

Caught by surprise, Korra was breathing hard, smiling from her mischief. 

"I'll show you work," Asami said with a mischievous smile. 

Asami planted a kiss right on Korra's lips. She kissed her again with her tongue. The Avatar kissed her back with more passion. 

Before they knew it, Korra was taking her shirt off. 

** 

"So, work or no work until vacations over?" Korra asked as they lay in each other's arms. 

"How about just a little? You're the Avatar. I'm a CEO. I think it's a little hard to completely let go for a while." 

"Yeah. I wonder how retirement's going to be." 

Asami smiled at the thought of growing old together. She kissed the Avatar on the cheek. "Hold your polar bear dogs for a second, my Avatar. You bring out my inner child, but we're still young. There are plenty of opportunities for more vacations." 

"Really? I make you feel like a kid?" 

"In a good way. I haven't been this carefree for a while." 

Korra laced her hands with Asami's. 

"What do you want to do today?" Korra asked. 

"Oh, anything. I'm sure you have something amazing planned."

"Yeah, but I just want to see if you have a preference. More exploring or something else?"

Asami suddenly remembered something. "Do you know why I saw my parents that night at Bumi's festival?" Asami asked, suddenly remembering something. 

"Hmm I don't... but I know who might."


	6. Chapter 6

Asami warmed her hands around the steaming cup of hot, soothing tea. _Even tea tastes stronger and fresher in the spirit world,_ Asami thought to herself. 

“Ah, yes that is indeed mysterious,” Unce Iroh said with much consideration.

“I don’t think my parents were spiritual at all,” Asami said, confused. “I only remember bits and pieces about my mother though.”

“It may have to do with your parents,” Iroh said. “However, that can only be a part of it. Like the leaves on the tree, every leaf plays a role in making the root grow. The root also helps nourish the leaves. Then there’s only one possible explanation,” he said then he sipped his cup of tea. He looked at Korra.

He paused for what seemed like a minute.

Asami and Korra glanced at each other, waiting for Iroh to continue.

Iroh noticed the two staring straight at him, anticipating something. 

“… what’s the explanation?” Korra asked.

“You, Avatar Korra!” 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” 

He said with much emphasis as if he was describing the strongest tasting tea leaves in the world, “Your spiritual connection to Asami is so strong that her emotions transcend through your spiritual channel."

“Are they dead or alive?” Asami asked, yearning for more information.

“The spirit world works in mysterious ways,” he said and then paused. “Am I dead or alive? In the spirit world, is there such a definition of a dead or alive _spirit_?”

 _This philosophical talk is sort of going over my head,_ Korra thought to herself. Her mind started to wander into different places…

“Wait…Are you saying that I can read Asami’s thoughts and vice versa?” Korra asked excitedly.

“Korra, I don’t think it works that way,” Asami said.

“Asami,” Korra said with her hands up in the air, “I just want to see something. Do you have your Pai Sho Board?” 

“Of—“

“Of course you do, silly question!” 

“It looks like you two are already reading each other’s minds,” Uncle Iroh said with a jolly chuckle. “Do I have the honor of playing with the infamous Pai Sho master?” He asked, referring to Asami.  


“Yeah, but first, can I play against you Uncle Iroh?” Korra asked as she set up the Pai Sho Board.

“I’d be most delighted! Have you been practicing?”  


“Oh, yes she has,” Asami raised her brow as she looked at Korra. 

“Okay, so Asami do your mind-transcendence-thing and tell me what moves to make,” Korra said.

“If I had known I would be playing against two players, I would have brewed my stronger tea,” Uncle Iroh said with a charming laugh. 

“Korra…” Asami said with a low tone.

“Come on, I just want to try it,” Korra said.

Asami was unmoved. Then she considered it. “Alright.”

After Uncle Iroh made the first move, Korra stared intently at the tiles. She placed her fingers on the temples of her eyes, appearing deep in concentration. Then she turned towards Asami, “Are you sending me anything?”

Asami tried her best not to laugh. “I am,” she said calmly.

“I’m not getting anything,” Korra said, searching for more ideas. “Maybe if I get into meditating position!” She brought her legs closer to her and sat cross-legged on the bench. She took a deep breath.

Asami placed her fingers on her temples. She was really trying this time. “I’m sending you… a message!”

A breeze blew by.

“Nothing,” Korra said, a little deflated.

“Maybe it only works the other way around – like if I play,” Asami suggested.

“Or you just want to play Pai Sho against Uncle Iroh,” 

“It’s probably both,” Asami said with a sweet smile.

They switched places. “Best of two out of three?” Asami asked Uncle Iroh. He nodded earnestly back.

Asami started the game by moving the initial piece. After a few moves, she hovered her hand over a tile. “Are you getting anything?”

“Nope,” Korra threw her hands up. “Ugh, I guess it won’t work or else I would’ve beat her in Pai Sho already.”

“It’s good to have some things come naturally,” Uncle Iroh offered in consolation.

*

On the surface, it looked like a simple Pai Sho game, but two of the greatest Pai Sho players were running strategies in their heads like code on a supercomputer. 

Korra had already relegated to a position on the table with both of her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on top. She used to hold her breath after a move, but now she just wanted someone to win, no matter who it was.

 _Asami looks kind of scary right now. Wow, she must be thinking really hard. Gosh, that’s a little scary. Wait, she doesn’t look like this when she plays against me…”_ Korra noted.

Asami noticed the Avatar’s ridiculous pout from the corner of her eye. “Why are you pouting, Korra?”

“You look so serious when you’re playing Uncle Iroh, but you look different when you play against me,” Korra said. 

“Then, you should keep observing the game,” Asami said curtly.

Korra stuck out her tongue. 

Asami stuck hers back.

Korra resumed her position.

Then, she fell asleep in that position. When she woke up, Asami and Uncle Iroh were in the positions as she had left them.

“You win this one, Uncle Iroh,” Asami said as she took a mental snapshot of the board. 

“Yesssss!” Korra said.

Asami glared at her girlfriend.

“Uhm, I mean, nooooooo!” Korra said, red-faced. “Sorry, that game took a while,” she said with her hands held out like she surrendered.

“That was fun,” Asami said.

“Indeed! You are the most challenging player I have met in years,” Uncle Iroh said.

“She’s a mastermind,” Korra said.

“I am honored. I know that you two probably have many exciting adventures planned. I’d hate to impose if you have other plans.”

“You’re most definitely not imposing. Let’s finish our game,” Asami said, the competitive streak firing up in her.

Uncle Iroh downed his tea in one shot. “This is exciting!”

Korra could see that Asami was having a fun time. She reached for her bag. The Avatar pulled out council memos and started reading and making notes with a pencil. 

*

Asami’s brain was on fire. Uncle Iroh would even have to drink all the tea in his tea cup before he made a single move. _All the top generals in my troupe who played Pai Sho would be no match for this woman,_ the former fire nation general thought to himself, impressed with Asami’s skill and endurance. 

The two masters were in danger of a stalemate. It was Asami’s turn to make a move. Asami searched deep in her mind, running different strategies twice in her head to make sure she had figured out all possible combinations.

Korra looked up to check on the status of the match. She bit on a pencil between her teeth and held the papers separated with her fingers. 

Asami glanced over at Korra. _She’s so adorable,_ Asami thought to herself.

“It seems I have the upper hand here,” Uncle Iroh said with a laugh.

Asami blushed. Korra sensed that he was referring to her. “I’m not... I’m just…” Korra said as she slowly took the pencil out of her mouth. 

_Come on, Asami focus!_ Asami said to herself. She resumed running strategies in her head. 

Then she hopped over a series of tiles with one of her own, decisively turning the match in her favor. 

Uncle Iroh’s eyes went wide. “Asami, you’ve won this one.” 

*  
“I can’t believe it,” Korra said as Asami and Korra walked hand in hand to the Tree of Time. They wordlessly helped each other over creeks, up small hills, and across wide rivers while they talked. 

“Sometimes Pai Sho takes a long time. I’m sorry it took that long, though.”

“No, I mean you should’ve beat him. I mean, all that and just a stalemate match?” 

“What can I say?” Asami flipped her hair, this time to really get her hair out of her face from climbing up the roots at the Tree of time. “He plays a tough—“ She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up at the huge, sprawling branches of the majestic tree. The engineer ran her finger over the ridges on the bark. She traced the intricate veins of the tree bark. The sturdy, yet mildly tender bark felt substantial and solid against her skin. 

Korra reached her hand out to lead her lady inside. 

Holding each other’s hands, they stepped over the opening into the tree. Suddenly, a blinding white light flashed inside the tree. Korra thrust out her arm to shield Asami. 

*

Panels and panels of memories surrounded them. Some of them were Korra’s, some were Asami’s, and some were both. 

In complete awe, Asami put her hand over her mouth. “My spirits,” she said as she leaned into Korra’s shoulder. Korra held Asami closely with an arm around Asami as the glow from the panels reflected in the light. The moving pictures were wordless upon first glance, but if one focused intently, the tree would bring back all the sound from that memory for the one that experienced it. 

Asami’s eye caught a panel showing Korra and Mako together. 

“Oh, Mako,” Asami said disapprovingly as she watched Korra and Mako kissing after her bout of amnesia. Korra laughed nervously. 

“Wait… who’s that?” Asami pointed to another panel documenting a part of Korra’s three-year journey alone. Korra and an unfamiliar man were talking. 

“He’s—“ Korra ran to cover the panel, but her body could not cover the full length of the panel. “He was just a friend…” 

“Looks like you were more than friends.”

Korra looked behind her. She was kissing him. 

“Okay, okay, I was alone…but I thought about you a lot! It was so hard to be away… I’m sorry I should’ve told you.”

Asami understood and sympathized with Korra. She reached out to hold her hand, but Korra nervously slid in front of another panel. 

“Another one?” 

“Yeah… she taught me how to play Pai Sho… a little better...” 

Asami crossed her arms. She threw her hand up in the air. “I guess we weren’t official anyway.” 

Korra walked over to the raven haired woman. She held onto her hands. “I want it to be,” Korra said, her blue eyes like pools of pure sweetness.

Asami tilted her head, she could not help but smile. “Me too.”

“I was going to save this for the end of the trip,” Korra said reaching into her pocket.

Asami’s eyes grew so wide, you could see the whites of her eyes. _Is this happening right now?!”_

Korra brought out a small ring box. Then, she quickly opened it and proudly displayed it like it was the best show-and-tell for a kindergartener. “It’s a ring! For your combat glove!” Korra said with a wide smile on her face that was almost humorous. “I want to give this to you so that you always know that I will be there to protect you and be by your side. Also it’s made with the essence of spirit energy.”

“Oh!” Asami exclaimed with one hand on her cheek in surprise. She could feel her cheeks that were red with embarrassment. _Silly me, she’s not proposing…_ “It’s beautiful!” The ring truly was. In the center, there was a platinum engraved symbol of Raava on a shimmering blue band. As the band reflected in the light, it seemed to sparkle like the ocean on a clear sunny day.

“I’ll try it on right now!” Asami said excitedly.

“Did you bring it?” Korra asked, looking at Asami up and down for her glove. 

“Of course,” Asami said as she opened a secret compartment in her body suit. 

“Where did that come from?!” Korra said as if a bunny was pulled out of a magician’s hat before her eyes. 

“I had a pocket custom tailored.” 

“Where---? Do you keep a Pai Sho board in there, too?” 

“Ha ha, very funny, Korra,” Asami said as she slipped the ring onto her glove. It was a perfect fit. 

Korra handed her some clasps to keep the ring in place on the gloved finger. 

“It’s amazing,” Asami said as she held Korra by the hips. “I’m half-hoping that I won’t have to use it soon, but half-hoping that I will.” She gave Korra a peck on the cheek. 

They held each other in an embrace for a moment. 

“You know, I don’t know how I kept my hands off of you all that time. I’m sure that others couldn’t either while I was gone,” Korra said.

Asami slightly pulled away. “Yeah… Well…” she said nervously. 

Korra blinked a couple times. 

“I had a fling with Iroh.” Asami admitted quickly. 

The disgust on Korra’s face was visible from a mile away. “Iroh?! Isn’t he like a 100 years old?!”

“The Prince!” Asami said, nearly barking at the Avatar for her misunderstanding. 

“Ohhhhh!” Korra said, embarrassed. “I thought you traveled back in time or something… ha ha ha…” She awkwardly laughed as Asami crossed her arms. 

“Well! We’ve had a good time in here!” Korra said, hoping that they would leave before things got ugly. 

Asami turned to face their memories together one last time. She saw her parents and could not help but reach up to the panel and touch it. Her hand fell through the panel. The CEO placed her hand over her heart.

They walked hand in hand out. As they neared the exit of the Tree of Time, Korra turned to Asami. “Asami,” Korra reached into her pocket. “I sort of tricked you earlier…”

The plump yellow spirit waited just outside with flower petals and humming sparrows ready to be released upon cue. 

“I just wanted to—“ Korra stopped mid-sentence when saw an apparition of a man and a woman appear over in the corner of the tree. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Asami?” The woman said with a combination of playfulness and impatience. Asami recognized this voice. Her memories started to flow back like a tidal wave. 

“Mother?!”

*

Korra froze. She did not even realize that her hand was still hanging right outside her pocket, holding the ring box. Hiroshi Sato stood by with his wife, hovering in spirit form. “Father?” Asami said, blinking, not believing her eyes. 

_Great, as if I couldn’t be any more nervous right now. I have to propose to Asami in front of her dead maybe not dead parents,_ Korra thought to herself. _Thanks,  
spirit world, thanks. _

The plump yellow spirit even peeked from the entrance to the Tree of Time to see the commotion. 

“Hi...Mr. and Mrs. Sato,” Korra managed to say, waving with her hand that held the ring box.

Mr. Sato raised his eyebrows. Mrs. Sato tilted her head to see the object in the Avatar’s hand. Once she realized what it was, one hand flew to her face, just like how Asami did earlier. “Oh my! Oh my!” Mrs. Sato exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, we’re just intruding. Don’t mind us,” Mrs. Sato said looking to step back. 

Hiroshi cleared his throat. “Yes, umm, carry on, carry on.” They hovered back a few feet to give the couple space. 

_Can the spirit world get any more… awkward? Well, I’m awkward, so the spirit world’s probably awkward, too._ Korra reasoned in her head. 

Asami looked at her parents in confusion. Then Asami looked at Korra and it hit her. The CEO was speechless. 

“Asami, I want to spend my life with you,” Korra said as she opened the ring box. It held a magnificent ring band that sparkled like a liquid blue diamond ocean in the light. “I want to p-propose to you,” Korra stuttered as she remembered that Asami’s parents were still hovering in the corner. The Avatar who battled the manifestation of pure evil was nervous in front of her girlfriend’s parents. “I—want this ring to symbolize how we love each other like the Tree of Time… because our love is like this tree and we are trees… Well no!” 

Korra hit her forehead.

The plump yellow spirit dropped its head into its handful of flower petals, embarrassed for Korra.

Korra continued. “This tree is ancient and old—like our love—and you and me, we’re old. I mean, no you’re not old old, but you are old-ER,” Korra glanced at Asami’s parents. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with being old old!” 

Asami giggled. She was enjoying this, but she wanted to end Korra’s misery. Before Asami could intervene, Korra threw up her hands. “Okay so I had this great speech that made Bolin and Opal melt in their seats, but I’m nervous right now for many reasons. So,” Korra took a deep breath, “will you…marry me?”

“Yes, ten thousand times.”

They kissed and Korra lifted Asami up from the ground from her waist. The plump yellow spirit shouted, "Yay!" and released the humming sparrows and threw the flower petals over the couple. The humming sparrows traced the air around the couple in glowing blue and red, representing the unification of Asami and Korra as one and intertwined. Their collective energies were enough to revive the memory of the song they sang during Bumi's music festival. "Time and time again..." played in the background as Asami and Korra rested their foreheads together, smiling blissfully. 

Asami’s parents grew teary-eyed with happiness knowing that their daughter had found love. 

*

*Isn’t this pre-wedding honeymoon full of surprises,” Asami said as she climbed down the roots of the tree. 

“Tell me about it,” Korra muttered, her ego still bruised from her debacle of a proposal. 

“I’ve always known that my parents were always with me, in some shape or form. At least my parents had the chance to see the engagement since they won’t be able to see the wedding,” Asami said with a bittersweet tune. 

Korra never thought about that and she looked at Asami. Asami was standing above her on a small cliff. “You are so strong, Asami,” Korra said earnestly. She saw Asami smile from above. 

“Brace yourself!” Asami shouted. She jumped. Korra saw Asami falling towards her faster and faster. She immediately raised her arms to catch her. The CEO fell into her arms with a heavy impact, but the Avatar held onto her. 

“Nice catch!” Asami said as Korra carried her princess-style. She gave Korra a quick kiss. 

“I got really lucky, I know,” Korra said with a blush. Asami rubbed her nose against Korra’s. 

“You know, we could have two weddings, one in the spirit world and one in republic city,” Korra suggested. 

“That’d be great!” Asami exclaimed. Then she grew serious at the thought of planning two weddings. “Let’s keep it simple. We don’t have to plan everything out now.” 

“On to our next love destination!” Korra said like a captain on a boat. She started walking with a happy gait.

“Love destination? I think I’m with the most adorable Avatar in the history of Avatars,” Asami cooed.

“Haha, Asami. I don’t think ‘Avatar’ and ‘adorable’ really go together.”

Asami would soon learn that, like all partners of the Avatar, playing with the Avatar’s ego was quite fun. 

“Why not… Korra bear,” Asami teased.

“Wow…” 

“How about… Asami’s Avatar? I like the alliteration.”

“I don’t have to have a nick—“ 

“Hmm, that one doesn’t really flow off the tongue…” Asami tapped her chin. “Korra adorra… hmm…”

“I don’t think any of them sound---“

“Got one!” Asami said as she perked up. She held Korra closer and whispered into her ear, “Cuddly Korra.”

Korra pinched Asami’s leg. 

“Ow. Geez. They’re just nicknames.”

“And let me guess, you’re Sweetie Asami or Adorable Asami?” Korra said mockingly. 

“Well I thought about Kind Korra or Courageous Korra, but everyone knows that you have those characteristics!” Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra on the cheek. “Quite uninteresting,” she jested and leaned back. 

Korra smiled. She carried Asami above a hill. When they climbed to the top, vast fields of flowers covered the land. They swayed in the sweet summer air. Fluffy green trees with hanging flower canopies dotted the landscape. 

“What do you think?” Korra asked.

“I’m not sure...” Asami said, appearing deep in thought. “I think Cuddly Korra is a good fit.” Asami chuckled at Korra’s reaction. 

Korra carried her over to a patch of flowers. In a quick swoop, she dropped Asami onto the flower patch. She yelped, but in a blink of an eye the flowers transformed into long winged flutterflies that cushioned her fall. They lifted her back up to her feet. 

As Asami was trying to steady herself on her feet again, Korra pulled Asami close to her. Asami appeared a bit upset, but before she could voice her displeasure, Korra said, “I have a nickname for you. Wait for it… Sexy Asami.”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before,” Asami said with a raised brow and throwing her arms on Korra’s strong shoulders.

“Then have you heard of me doing this to you…” The Avatar whispered into Asami’s ear.

Asami’s face blushed a bright red and she smiled suggestively. 

“I’ll save that for the honeymoon, I guess,” Korra teased. 

Asami made a slight playful pout and leaned into a kiss. Korra kissed her back with intense passion as the flutterflies circled around them. Hearts beating fast, they made their way to a canopy made under the trees. Asami felt the heavenly soft petals under her palms as she lowered herself to the ground. Korra followed closely until Asami pulled her down next to her.

For the first time they held each other as fiancées. 

And, indeed, did the flowers bloom in the spirit world that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...?


End file.
